


Vacation?  No!  Case!

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: Sherlock and John are going on vacation/case and are packing.This is for the 221B Challenge.  The prompt is SPF.





	Vacation?  No!  Case!

“I’ve never been to Hawaii.”, John said as he grabbed a stack of pants. “Please tell me we’ll have some time for us after we solve the case.”

Sherlock looked up from his suitcase, “Of course, we’re going to be there a week. I expect to have the thing solved before we land.”

His husband came back from their bathroom with a handful of toiletries. “Here’s your shampoo and stuff. I’ve got mine as well as the sunblock.” He dumped the lot on the bed between them.

Sherlock grabbed the sunblock and examined the SPF. “Fifty? I thought you would have gone overboard on that, doctor!”, he said.

John grabbed the bottle back, “Studies show that after fifty, the benefit is negligible. Besides, I’d like you to get a little sun. You glow in the dark.”

Sherlock held up a scrap of fabric, “Is this your bikini or mine?”

”Mine,” his husband grabbed it back, “yours is red. Remember?”

”Of course. Oh, I know one thing I did forget!”, Sherlock said and left the bedroom.

Following, John watched as he took his coat, laid it on the sofa and took a picture.

”What did you just do?”, he asked in disbelief.

”Its going to be too hot to take it with me and I can’t work a case without my Belstaff.”


End file.
